This invention relates to a heat dissipating fan and particularly an improved heat dissipating fan that has a novel impeller which enables rapid assembly of the fan.
Conventional heat dissipating fans for computer processors known in the art mostly have a preformed rotor (or an inner circumference engaged with a motor shell) in the center. Because of technical constraints in injection molding process, the fans thus made have the following disadvantages:
1. The rotor (or motor shell) of the fan has to be disposed ahead in the mold of the fan impeller during the injection forming process to be integrally formed together. This is tedious and time-consuming work.
2. Disposing the rotor (or motor shell) in the mold before injection forming of the fan impeller is a precise operation. Any negligence by the operators may result in impeller damage or even cause a safety hazard for the operators.
The foregoing problems are mainly caused by the structural design deficiency of the fan. There is still room for improvement.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved heat dissipating fan that has a novel impeller structure which enables fabrication and assembly of the fan in a simpler, safer and more efficient manner.
In one aspect, the fan according to this invention has a plurality of first tenons and first slots and lugs formed in the hub of the fan impeller for engaging with the rotor of the motor rapidly and securely. The fan impeller further has a sleeve which has a plurality of second tenons and second slots for rapidly and securely engaging with the motor shell. Because of such construction, the rotor or motor shell may be assembled with the fan impeller separately after the impeller has been made by the injection molding process. Fabrication and assembly of the fan thus is much simpler, safer and more efficient.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.